Uh Oh
by AinsleyWright
Summary: Ward finds out that Skye could sing! Why wouldn't she share it with the team? Will he would just have to show them for her, for her song is amazing. Skye didn't exactly want her secret that she could sing out. What is she suppose to do now?
Ward was passing by the bunks when he was distracted by singing. He moved closer and discovered that it was coming from Skye's bunk. _She sounds really good._ He thought. He hovered outside her door listening to her singing. After a moment he heard her move towards the door. He jumped into Fitz room. He peered out from behind the door and waited till she left the main room. He breathed out a sigh of relief and left Fitz room which is where he was hiding.

For the rest of the day he couldn't get Skye's song out of his head. He even found himself humming along to it while working out by himself. He couldn't get it out of his head. The next day, he decided to look it up on YouTube because she has to have had heard the song somewhere. He eventually found it in English and Chinese. He listened to it first in Chinese and he liked it, then he listened to it again in English. He wasn't paying attention just having it as background noise filling out reports, not realizing that it sounded exactly like Skye.

Later that day, Skye was walking towards Ward bunk, planning on dragging him out to come watch a movie with FitzSimmons and herself. As she got closer to his bunk she heard singing. She surprisingly knew the song he was listening to, Skye couldn't remember where she knew that song from. She moved closer to his bunk and very closely paid attention to the words. With a start, it came to her mind, it was her song! _Shoot!_ She thought, _He must have heard me yesterday._ She couldn't believe it; someone had heard that she was singing. She hoped that he wasn't paying attention to who exactly was singing it. Silently panicking she continued on her way into his bunk. She nervously knocked, holding her breath and wishing that he wouldn't bring up the song.

"Come in." Ward called, wondering who was knocking on his door. He paused the song. Noticing for the first time on who it sounded like. It sounded like Skye and it looked like her also. He turned to see Skye at his door. He smiled at her; he could tell that she was freaking out. He had no clue why. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you like to watch a movie? We are going to drag AC and May too."

"What movie because if it's another science one I may have to skip out on it."

"No, I promise. It's a new one. It's the third Hunger Games, Mockingjay."

"Something I like." He commented.

Knowing she was going to regret bringing up the subject, she hesitantly replied, "Yep, so what were you listening to?"

"Ha, I knew you were going to ask." He couldn't stop looking at her with a playful smirk. Skye knew that she was going to ever regret singing that song or at least posting it on YouTube. "I was looking around for a special someone and I went looking for her in the bunks. As I was passing by I heard a voice. I couldn't believe that someone was singing because we probably all sound horrible. Well this person didn't sound bad at all, in fact she sounded wonderfully. The song was so good that I have had it stuck in my head all day. I just had to look it up on YouTube to find it.

"Guess what? I did find it. I also found another interesting fact. The person who sang and created this song was the person I was looking for this morning. She's this hacker that we found and invited her to hang around. You don't happen to know this person? Do you?"

Skye was officially freaking out. He knew, it was a secret that now one was ever suppose to find out. It was suppose to be of her past, hidden from her family. She could feel the blood rush to her face. "I do happen to know her and she never wanted you to fins out."

"Why not? I think that it's really good," he argued, not understanding her desire to keep this a secret.

"Because…" she tried to think of a response, but failed.

"Because… That's not an answer." Ward pushed her for a reason.

"I didn't want anyone finding out and know that you know, you won't tell anybody, right?" She gave him a look that clearly stated that she would kill him if he did say something.

"I don't think that you should hide this. It's awesome." He continued to attempt to argue with her.

"I mean it Ward, now come and watch the movie with us." Skye left with Ward following behind her.

*After movie*

The whole team was sitting around after the credits. Just hanging around, Ward decided that it might be fun to mess with Skye a bit and make her uncomfortable. "Hey, guess what I found out today about one of you guys." Skye shot him a dangerous look, knowing what he was talking about.

FitzSimmons looked nervous, Coulson was nervous but hid it very well and May just looked the same as ever, unfeeling. They all turned there attention towards him. "It's really a good thing, but you feel as if the team shouldn't know." Ward said, further deepening their curiosity.

"What are you talking about Ward?" Coulson asked, not entirely sure he wanted to know the answer.

"I was walking pass the bunks yesterday and I heard something." Ward began.

"It couldn't be Fitz or me because we were in the lab since last night." Simmons answered.

"What were you two doing in the lab all nigh?" May questioned, off-subject.

"We were doing a science experiment." Fitz answered ambiguously.

"It was really awesome about mixtures and…" Simmons started.

"And robots." Fitz finished.

"I was piloting and have only been in the kitchen." May stated.

"I don't sleep in the bunks. So there is no possible way for it to be me." Coulson stated. Everyone turned towards Skye, who was trying futilelyto disappear into the couch.

"Ward, you promised." She pleaded helplessly.

"No, I just didn't answer to your glare."

"No, don't you dare!" She threatened this lamely.

"Uh-Oh" Ward started to sing, "I can hear my heart go. Racing out of control, it's so crazy. Boy you really got me, uh-oh." Everyone looked and tried to figure it out. Skye was shaking her head no and glaring at him.

"Somebody here, decided to keep a secret from us." Everyone wanted to know what was going on other than Skye who wanted to disappear into the ground. Well and May didn't look like it but she was interested. "She sings." Ward said while grabbing a tablet that was left on the table, and pointing towards Skye. He pulled up YouTube and Skye lunged for him. They were fighting for the tablet. May rolled her eyes at them, Coulson laughed and shook his head, the scientist just watched in amusement. Simmons was thinking that they needed to get together already.

"Ward! Give me that tablet!" Skye yelled while trying to grab the tablet.

"No, they deserve to listen." He tried making himself taller so Skye wouldn't be able to reach.

Coulson reached up and grabbed the tablet, ending the two trying to climb over each other to grab it. "Knock it off you two. What is going on?"

"Nothing AC, can I just have the tablet?" She gave him the puppy eyes.

Coulson looked away he really wanted to know what the secret was. May was watching and allowed a smile on her face. She knew that Phil couldn't stand her puppy eyes. While Skye was distracted Ward grabbed the tablet that Fitz was handing him and pulled up the song. Everyone stopped as the song came through. Skye covered her face as it turned red. Everyone was listening to it. Skye was ready for the laughing but nobody was. She turned to look and couldn't help but to laugh at everyone's faces. They were all amazed but Ward's who was looking at her with his 'I told you so' face.

"What are you wearing?" Simmons asked referencing the outfit in the video.

"Um, what they wanted me to wear."

"Where were you?" Coulson inquired curiously.

"In China, I had a day to learn it in Mandarin and then I performed it the next day. I had lots of fun I will admit but I never expected you guys to ever see this."

"Why?" May asked.

"It's bloody brilliant." Jemma had to say this.

"Thanks…" Skye didn't know exactly what to do now.

They all look at her with big wide eyes and smiles on their faces. "I'm going to go now and hopefully none of you will ever bring this up again." Skye left with a red face.

The other's all watched her as she left. They all had the same thing going through their heads. It was amazing and they loved it. She had nothing to be embarrassed about.

Over the next couple of days Skye avoided the others as best as she could. She never wanted them to know about her singing, she didn't care if they all enjoyed it. It still bothered a little that they found out. Ward was looking around for Skye and spotted her walking in the hallway and peering around a corner. He snuck up behind her, "Boo!"

Skye screamed, turned around and smacked him in the face. Ward was not expecting that. "Ouch! What was that for?" He asked as his hand moved to his cheek.

"That's what you get for sneaking up behind me!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry, I just thought it would be fun. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to play a board game."

Distracted by the prospect of a game, Skye forgot about her annoyance for a minute."Yes, can we play battleship?" Skye loved that game because she could always sink Grants boats.

"Fine." He secretly enjoyed that she could best at a game, she always smiled and laughed when she won. He sometimes knew where her boats where but he always missed them to see the twinkle in her eye.

As they were playing Ward couldn't help but hum 'Uh Oh' under his breath. Skye gave him a glare but he just smiled back at her. "I can't help that it is a catchy song."

She just gave him a different look and bent back towards her board. "A3?"

"Hit, again."

Suddenly, the speakers blared and started singing 'Uh Oh'. Skye couldn't believe it. Why were they playing her song? The others came in and started to sing to the song. Skye covered her face. She couldn't believe the team. Even Coulson was singing and dancing with May! She looked down; she couldn't take it anymore and allowed a little laugh to escape. Ward moved towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, lets dance!" He grabbed one of her hands and pulled her up.

"No, this is embarrassing."

"Come on you know you want to."  
Skye didn't want to but she looked around at all of her friends, her family was enjoying dancing and singing to her song. They were having fun and laughing at everyone else. She had to admit that it was funny thing to be doing. She decided what the heck and started to sing and dance with Ward. His smile grew bigger and she had to smile right back.

This was the most fun they have had in a while and everyone was surprise at how good Skye could sing. They knew she was good but that was on the internet, this was live and they all had to stare at her for a moment. Everybody was having fun and if that song became their song most listened to in the plane nobody said anything. They all knew that it was contagious and would hum it at some part of the day. It became the song that Ward and Skye worked out to. Even May played it in the cock pit.

Author's note- Hey everyone! I know it's been a while since I have updated or posted anything. I was going through my documents and I found this story. I would like to thank TrueManevolanGirl4899 for being my Beta. I also hope that you all enjoyed reading this, it is set in Mid-Season 1. Now for those who read Getting Caught By Fury, I will be updating soon! I have a question for everyone that I hope you will answer. What is your favorite Non-Marvel movie? Mine right now would have to be either Down Periscope or Secret of My Success! I love both of those movies and if you haven't seen them you need to. They are both funny and great movies to watch if you can't fall asleep!

Thanks- A.W.


End file.
